Rain's Rhythm
by BecauseHeroesNeverDie
Summary: Aimless oneshot. -Yuriku- The rain came down in a rhythmic cadence. It flowed from the sky to where it pelted into the chilled stone paths. The rain's pouring blurred the violently sharp neon lights and subdued the city.


The rain came down in a rhythmic cadence. It flowed from the sky to where it pelted into the chilled stone paths. The rain's pouring blurred the violently sharp neon lights and subdued the city.

Yuffie pulled in a breath of the rain. Rain had a clear, crisp flavor. She spun about on her heels, her head and arms spread wide to embrace the rain.

She began to hum softly, at first, then her voice rose to sing a harmony to the rain's music. Her voice was lost in the crashing down of thick sheets of water. Yuffie sang anyway, though her voice was not heard. She wasn't a very musical person, but sometimes people are moved to do certain things. Tonight, Yuffie felt compelled to stay out in the driving rain, instead of staying inside all night.

A clatter could be heard above the sound of the rain. The sound of battle reached Yuffie's ears, and she rushed towards it. She hoped whoever was fighting was ok...it did sounded as if that person was putting up quiet a fight. A sword could be heard slashing through the air and even some of the enemy.

Yuffie ran out into the battle, smashing at the enemies with her weapon. She saw the blurred outline of a boy slashing his way past hoardes of shadows. She fought harder, aiding him to the best of her ability.

When the fighting died down, as much as it could in a world infested with Heartless, they stood a few feet from each other. Yuffie watched his smudged shape move slightly, as he quickly gazed in all directions to see if it was safe to let his guard down a little. His eyes scanned her, trying to figure out whether she was an enemy or not. He heaved a large breath, sucking in as much air as he could. His weapon dematerialized into a dark mist. He had obviously deemed that she was no real threat.

"Why are you out here?" He asked, with a suspision in his expression.

"Why shouldn't I be out here?" She felt like sticking her tongue out at him, but seeing as he probably would just ignore her, she decided it wasn't worth the effort.

"It's cold and dark." He replied flatly.

"You have such a dreary view of rain," she told him. Yuffie tilted her head upward and rain fell into her face. It felt cool and so refreshing to her skin, as it slid down her face and shoulders. This was way better than staying inside, bored. She wasn't feeling tierd at all that night and knew she would probably not have slept at all.  
Why not do something at least a little bit productive? "It's so energizing and renewing. Sure, it is cold, but that's what wakes you up!"

"You are very strange," he examined her face. The driving rain made it impossible to read his expression, though she could feel a bit of curiousity in his gaze.

"Who are you?" She decided to ignore his comment.

"What does it matter to you?" He asked, crossing his arms and sending her a glare that sent cold shivers playing down her spine.

Yuffie looked him up and down, avoiding his glaring eyes as long as she could. His shirt was bright yellow and his pants were a vibrant dark blue. The hair plastered to his face and neck was silver-gray. She took a deep breath, squinting into his face. She took a few steps forward.  
His eyes were a deep tone. It was nearlty blue, but almost green. They were a color somewhere suspended in between, she supposed. The way he looked rang a bell. Someone had described a person like this to her. She had a small idea, but it was probably wrong. Some bell...

"Are you...Riku?" She tried. That sounded right.

"How'd you know?" His mask fell apart. He stopped glaring and stared at her. He looked stunned.

**BINGO!** Yuffie yelled in her head. She'd got that shot in the dark dead-on center.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She giggled, brown eyes sparkling with mischeif.

The rain continued to dump down buckets of water by the second. It thudded on the stone with as much zeal as it could muster. The sky was lighting up, despite the thick sheets of silver rain. It was a dark gray. That was not much of a change, but at least it was not the impenitrable black it had been before.

The two stood simply watching each other, and the immense gray dome of the sky streaching over them.

"I'd better be going," he said, a brisk note of urgency in his voice.

"How come?" It wasn't that she wanted him to stick around, it was just there was something about him that peaked her curiosity. She wanted to know more about him. She didn't have too much of an impression of him.

"The sun's rising. Day's just not my time." His voice seemed to close the topic, as he walked off.

She stood there, all by herself for a few moments. Then she started to walk away. What had just happened? She wondered if that had been real. The rain plummetted to the ground around her, bringing her back to her senses.

Yuffie tossed the conversation around in her head, as she walked. She was all alone. No one was there to hear her whispered words.

"It could be."


End file.
